I Dream of Pataki
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: One day in Toon City, Helga drinks a duplication potion, making countless duplicates of herself. And when more Helgas become too much for everyone in Toon City, Oklahoma to handle, Sherman, Jimmy and Dexter have to take care of this before more Helgas fill the entire United States!


It was a beautiful June summer night in the city of Toon City, the crickets were chirping, the oceans were calmer than ever, the traffic wasn't as bad as it was during the school year, it was peaceful, however, there was 1 thing ruining it, Helga's bad mood.

"Stupid summer, there's a lot of opportunities, but it's too many for one Pataki such as myself!" She said to herself as she went to bed. "If only there was more of me. Even Arnold would understand." Then, she heard tapping on the window, she looked out, and saw Brainy, tapping the window with pebbles. Helga then grabbed her lamp and threw it right back at Brainy, hurting him, and then she closed the window and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Helga heard a slight breeze, it was getting stronger and stronger by the second, then, Helga awoke, and saw a pair of gold eyes, glaring at her.

"So you are the one who wishes to be in more than 1 place, aren't you," The voice spoke, Helga didn't reply. "Well, aren't you?" The voice said once again.

"Um, yes?" Helga nervously said.

"Then you seek the Potion of Multiplicity, young girl."

"The what?" Helga then asked, as 7 large test tubes with a purple liquid inside along with a cork covering the opening of the tubes.

"This is the Potion of Multiplicity that you seek. 1 sip of this and you will be in more than 1-" The voice then said, before interrupted as Helga drank one of them.

Helga then finished up one of the potions, she then looked at the eyes once again, this time, very impatiently.

"Whatever, I gotta go to bed." Helga rudely said.

"Fine, don't heed my warning! You had your chance, Helga Pataki." The voice said, before the cloud disappeared and Helga fainted.

 ** _The Next day-_**

Miriam Pataki was once again, unsuccessfully and hungover headachingly failing to make breakfast for Helga. And as soon as the scent of burning toast hit Helga's room, she then awoke, only to find out her face was underneath another pillow.

"What the- Oh, no. I slept under the pillow again. I hate that when it happens." Helga thought.

"Hey, what's Phoebe doing in my room? She sleepwalked here?" An identical voice said, much to Helga's confusion.

She then got her face off the pillow, and then sat up, only to see someone familiar…herself.

Helga Pataki was looking at Helga Pataki, the 2 shrieked for at least a minute.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The 2 Helgas shrieked in fear.

The 2 then looked around and saw more and more Helgas also screaming in fear as they saw more of theirselves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Helga then whistled loudly, and all the other Helgas stopped shrieking at each other. She then looked around and couldn't believe her eyes, an entire room full of Helga Patakis.

Helga then ran from her bed, and then looked in the hallway, more Helga Patakis, each dressed in Helga's casual wear.

One of the Helgas said, "Why do you look so surprised, Helga?"

The real Helga then gasped and turned around and saw her Clones looking at her.

"Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you? And why are you all in my room?!" Helga hastily said.

One of the Helgas walked towards the Real Helga and said, "Helga, don't you remember the potion you drank last night?"

Helga calmed down, and started to remember drinking the potion, she then realized the potion was meant to be sipped once, and Helga gulped it down, causing to spell to multiply Helga into more Helgas.

"Yes. But that could only mean-" Helga then whispered.

"That's right, there's at least 75 Helga Pataki clones, enough to fill the boarding house!" All the Helgas said, surprising the real Helga.

"Helga! Stop talking to yourself!" Big Bob yelled, angrily, startling all the Helgas.

"Well, the day is still young, so maybe we should head out of the house!" Helga said, the other Helgas agreed. "As soon as I find something to dress."

"We should probably go get some breakfast first." One of the Helgas then said. "Right after I get dressed!"

Helga then gets herself dressed and headed out the room, and so did the other Helgas, much to Miriam's confusion.

"Oh, hi, Helga, breakfast is almost ready..." Miriam said as she hiccupped.

"On second thought, mom, I should probably get going." Helga said as she dragged Miriam into her bed. Then she thought to herself, "At this rate the way she's cooking, she'll burn down the apartment."

Surely enough, Helga and her clones exited the building to go about their daily business for the summer vacation.

 **Alright, readers, you suggest what's next for Helga and her copies!**


End file.
